Hogwarts Diaries
by Lily Anne Williams
Summary: E se a Lily não odiasse mesmo o James e se fosse só um pretexto para fugir dele? E se a Marlene tivesse uma paixão secreta pelo amigo de sempre, Sirius? E se a Bia, prima do James, fosse apaixonada pelo Lupin?


**Lily's Diary Entrance Sexta-feira, 16 de Agosto de 1985 – 22:10**

Estou no meu quarto a esta hora, mas as minhas amigas estão lá em baixo, com o Potter, o Black e o Remus. Eles vai passar cá a noite, porque amanhã, vou para casa da Marlene, até o começo das aulas. Foi a minha mãe que os convidou para ficarem aqui em casa. A Petty é que não gostou muito da ideia de ter mais _aberrações_ aqui em casa, porque o noivo dela, o estúpido do Dursley também vem cá a casa.

Está quase a chegar o dia 1 de Setembro. É a única coisa em que consigo pensar. E vou voltar para Hogwarts! Só penso nisso, é a única coisa que está na minha cabeça.

Estou em minha casa e adoro os meus pais, em contrapartida, odeio a minha irmã e discutimos sempre. A Petúnia vai casar com um totó qualquer chamado Vernon Dursley. Já pensaram bem nesse nome estúpido? Até o Potter tem melhor nome do que ele!

Ei! Espera aí. O que é que o Potter está a fazer no meu diário??? Como é que eu sequer mencionei o nome dele? Devo estar a ficar doente… ou louca. Ele nunca apareceu nos outros… bem… quase nunca… ok, algumas vezes… não, várias vezes, mas sempre para me queixar.

Sempre a voar de vassoura e a despentear _ainda_ mais o cabelo preto. Sempre com um sorriso estúpido e convencido na boca. Todo o seu corpo gritava: "_Ei! Eu sou o Potter e sou muito bom! Olhem para mim! As raparigas caem perdidamente apaixonadas aos meus pés."_

Eu devo ser a única rapariga de Hogwarts que não caiu aos pés dele. Nem tenciono fazê-lo…

Bem… mas estou aqui para contar como correu o meu dia na Diagon Alley com as minhas amigas, Miranda e Bia.

Poderia ter sido um dia normal, como todos os outros no mundo ao qual eu pertenço. Uma viagem à vila mágica para comprar o material para a escola. Se o Potter não tivesse aparecido com o grupinho dele: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew; e com aquele sorrisinho estúpido de: "_Eu tenho 32 dentes!"_ que me irritou muito.

Mudando de assunto, compramos os livros para o quinto ano!!! Estou no quinto. Posso ser nomeada monitora!!! Eu, a menina Evans, a Lily Evans, às vezes arrogante (eu não acabei de dizer isso) e teimosa como uma mula, posso ser monitora! _E dar ao Potter todos os castigos que ele merece!!!_

Ok! Eu admito. Lily Marie Evans está a falar demais no Potter. Neste caso, a escrever demais nele.

Acho que as meninas fizeram um pouco de propósito. Há quase três anos que o Potter me convida para sair, claro que leva sempre um _"não"_ como resposta. Qual mais poderia ser? Ele passa a vida a dizer que eu sou o grande amor da vida dele, que me ama e que vamos ter muitos _"potterzinhos"_. Mas por acaso eu acredito? Claro que não. Como hei-de acreditar se ele anda sempre com uma rapariga diferente pendurada no braço?

Os meus olhos voaram para a pulseira que repousava no meu pulso direito, enquanto a caneta voava pelo papel do diário. _"L,J,P"_ eram as iniciais que estavam na chapinha de prata que ele mandara fazer. Não consegui recusar este presente, mas repito sempre para mim mesma: _"Será o primeiro e o último"_. Mas já não havia volta a dar.

Tudo isto começou porque o Potter me livrou de uma situação embaraçosa, hoje. Mas, agora, vou contar o que aconteceu na Diagon Alley.

***Flashback***

_Eu estava ansiosa para ir para o Leaky Cauldron1 e encontrar-me com a Miranda e com a Bia mas a estúpida da Petúnia estava a azucrinar-me a cabeça._

_-Aberração! Onde está o meu pequeno-almoço? – Perguntou, quando eu me dirigia à cozinha. Notei que os olhos dela estavam encobertos por uma nuvem de raiva e desassossego._

_-No frigorífico. Vai fazê-lo – retorqui, com uma careta irónica. – E a única aberração aqui nesta casa és tu, Petty!_

_Ela entreabriu os dentes, como um cão a rosnar, à minha menção ao apelido, supostamente amigável e carinhoso, pelo qual as amigas a tratavam. Ela era assim, a Petty. À frente das amigas era toda sorrisos, atrás eram só caretas e fofocas entre as mesmas. A Petúnia __não era, sem dúvida, a líder do grupo e fazia tudo para bajular a betinha nojenta mor._

_Virei-lhe as costas e fui para a cozinha, ter com a minha mãe._

_-Mamã eu vou à Diagon Alley, tudo bem? – Perguntei, dando-lhe um beijo na face. Ela estava a fazer um bolo de chocolate, a sobremesa da minha despedida e o meu bolo preferido._

_-Claro querida. A lareira está pronta?_

_-Está tudo pronto, mamã. Tudo bem para ti?_

_-Para mim está tudo bem. Apenas tem cuidado lá. Aquilo é esquisito. Já falaste com a tua irmã hoje? Ela está chateada. Teve uma discussão qualquer com __aquele Vernon – confidenciou-me ela. Notei que ela parecia contente. Não gostava nada do namorado da Petúnia, nem eu._

_-Pode ser que acabem de vez – disse, com um sorriso um pouco irónico._

_-Acho que não – respondeu-me, bastante desapontada. Para ela, era um desgosto enorme, Petúnia não encontrar ninguém melhor que Vernon Dursley!_

_-Vou embora mamã, a Marlene e a Bia devem estar a chegar._

_Dei-lhe outro beijo e saí para a lareira. A pedido especial de Dumbledore a minha lareira estava já registada na rede de Floo Powder._

_Atirei uma mão de Pó de Floo, entrei para a lareira e gritei __"Leaky Cauldron". Senti um arrepio, um frio na barriga e quando abri os olhos já estava no velho pub que me permitia chegar à Diagon Alley._

_Era um sítio escuro onde eu, certamente, não tomaria uma cerveja de manteiga, mas eu estava só de passagem._

_-Bom dia, menina Evans! – Exclamou o empregado de balcão._

_-Bom dia, Stun. Posso entrar?_

_-Claro. A menina McKinnon e a menina Spinelli estão à sua espera._

_-Obrigada, Stun. Bom dia._

_Passei por todo o pub, numa escuridão quase completa, de cabeça baixa e à espera que a cor dos meus cabelos passasse despercebida._

_-Ei ruiva! – Gritou alguém. Eu gemi desapontada. Porque é que será que o meu cabelo apanha toda e qualquer luzinha de Sol? – Queres fazer-me companhia? Podíamos ir dar um passeio…_

_Percebi que ele se tinha levantado e vinha minha direcção. Instintivamente, dei um passo atrás, mas tinha a parede._

_-A menina está acompanhada, grandalhão – disse uma voz atrás de mim._

_Nunca pensei dizer isso mas, graças a Deus, o Potter apareceu. Alto, magro e com uma expressão fechada e chateada. Isso era muito diferente do olhar divertido e do enorme sorriso que sempre tinha._

_-E quem é o fracote? – Perguntou o homem, ironicamente._

_-James E. Potter – respondeu ele, arrogante, sendo seguido pela entrada do Sirius e do Remus._

_Eu suspirei aliviada._

_-Potter? – Disse o outro, meio assustado._

_-Sim, do Departamento de Aurors. Edward Potter é o meu pai e Ignatius Potter, meu avô. E você é o segundo bruxo na lista do meu pai. Sabe o que isso quer dizer, certo? Vou ver se não me esqueço de lhe dizer que o vi. Mas agora a Lily vai comigo. Aconselho-o a sair, enquanto tem tempo._

_-Não é um fedelho de meia dúzia de anos que me vai dizer o que fazer ou não! – O outro pegou na varinha e, antes que ele conseguisse soprar um feitiço, um enorme cão preto saltou em cima dele e mordeu-lhe o braço._

_O homem gritou e chorou como um bebé, enquanto o Potter me tirava dali com o braço por cima dos meus ombros._

_-Estás bem, Lily? – Perguntou-me preocupado. Ele parecia mesmo preocupado comigo. E os olhos dele tinham um halo verde, à volta do castanho. Não sei como, achei aquilo muito atraente._

_Então, arregalei os olhos ao perceber os meus pensamentos._

_-Estou bem, Potter, muito obrigada – agradeci, livrando-me do braço dele. – Obrigada pelo que fizeste ali dentro. Agora tenho de me ir embora. Com licença._

_-Se vais ter com a Marlene e com a Bia, nós também vamos – antecipou ele. – Também fomos convidados._

_-Onde está o rato do Pettigrew? – Perguntei e pareceu-me que o Potter arregalava os olhos. Impressão minha._

_-Não veio. Tinha coisas para fazer._

_"__Tudo bem", pensei. Menos um para eu aturar._

_Eles auto-intitulavam-se Marauders, mas eu não sabia o que o Pettigrew tinha de maroto. Era baixo, feio, estúpido e completamente fora do contexto._

_Enquanto que o Potter, o Black e o Remus eram bonitos, charmosos, bons alunos, sempre rodeados de raparigas. Embora o meu querido amigo Remus não fosse daqueles que trocava de namorada com quem trocava de camisa, igual ao Potter e ao Black. Eram os três muito bons alunos mas o Potter e o Black não eram propriamente excelentes alunos a Poções. Aí o Snivellus, o Snape ultrapassava-os._

_-Como foram as férias, Lily? – Perguntou Remus juntando-se a nós, depois de ter a certeza de que não nos matava-mos um ao outro._

_-Não foram más e as tuas, Remus?_

_-Ora, passei-as em casa do James… Tu sabes… Os Potter são muito simpáticos._

_-Então já sabes que os nossos filhos vão ser muito simpáticos e bonitos, Lily – comentou o Potter casualmente, com o seu sorriso e eu respirei fundo._

_-Para ti é Evan, Potter. Evans. E como é que vamos ter filhos se eu nem __sequer gosto de ti?_

_-Lily Evans Potter é um bom nome… sonante…_

_Só senti a minha mão a voar e depois estava presa entre as do Potter. E como estavam quentes, as dele._

_-Eu sei que já disse, e é verdade, bofetadas de amor Lily, não doem mas já estão um pouco repetitivas, meu amor._

_-Não voltes a chamar-me isso – sibilei, um pouco entediada. Comecei a perceber que as minhas frases (e conversas) tinham sempre o mesmo teor, ele dizia que me amava e eu mandava-o dar uma volta. Às vezes até lhe batia, como quase acontecera hoje. Então, respirei fundo e tentei ser racional e civilizada, como sou com todas as outras pessoas. – Ouve, eu tenho de ir ter com as __minhas amigas, portanto, larga-me a mão, por favor!_

_-Só depois de…_

_-Larga-a, Prongs – aconselhou Remus, quase arrancado de mim um sorriso. Sempre o democrático Remus John Lupin. – Não vamos querer uma discussão no meio da rua._

_-Mas…_

_-Agora, por favor – pedi, já a ficar sem paciência. Pois, não tenho muita, pelos vistos. Puxei a minha mão e virei-lhes as costas._

_-Onde as vais encontrar? – Insistiu o Potter._

_-Florean – limitei-me a dizer, seguindo pela ruela alegre e movimentada. – E, se me vão seguir, por favor, não façam muito alarde disso, estamos entendidos? Não gosto de guarda-costas._

_-Claro, ruivinha do meu coração, amor da minha vida – concordou o estúpido do Potter. Eu simplesmente limitei-me a murmurar baixinho: __"Idiota!", mas eles, ou melhor Sirius Black, ouviu._

_-Ora, Prongs, estás a perder a tua ruiva. Será que eu tenho alguma oportunidade contigo, Lily? – Perguntou ele, retoricamente, espero eu._

_Não sei o que aconteceu atrás de mim, mas passado alguns segundos, ouvi o risinho de Remus, os resmungos do Potter e o arquejo do Black. Estava super curiosa, mas não olhei para trás. Não dei o braço a torcer._

_Chegamos à Florean Fortescue's. E eu rezei para que eles fossem logo embora. Além de não estar a contar com eles e, talvez por isso, vesti-me de uma maneira mais informal, com jeans e uma camisola de alças com um casaco fininho. Preferia que eles pensassem em mim como __a Evans, certinha e formal. Entrei na loja do senhor Florean e encontrei logo a Marlene e a Bia sentadas na mesa ao lado da enorme janela, com gelados voadores a mexerem-se de um lado para o outro._

_-Lily! – Gritaram as duas, correndo a abraçar-me. Estava cheia de saudades delas também. Claro que falávamos por carta, mas a Athena não era propriamente um meio de comunicação íntimo, embora fosse a minha coruja. – Que saudades, como…_

_-Antes de mais qualquer coisa – interrompi, - quero saber porque raios convidaram o acéfalo do Potter e os amigos._

_-Ahm… - Começou Marlene. – Bem… os Potter convidaram-me para ir a casa deles, ontem. E o estúpido do Black viu a tua carta. A Athena foi lá entregar e fez-se convidado. E já sabes como é o James… afinal, és a ruivinha dele e o amor d…_

_-Se eu ouço mais uma vez esse nome hoje, enfeitiço alguém – ameacei, danada. Estava farta daqueles apelidos que me davam, principalmente quando tinham a ver com o Potter._

_-Alguém me sabe dizer quando eles vão embora? – Marlene olhou-me constrangida. Em vez de entrar em pânico, sentei-me – Ora, muito bem. Vai ser um longo dia._

_-Ainda nos vais levar àquele lugar onde os Muggles fazem compras, não vais? – Perguntou-me Bia, ansiosa. – Eu queria comprar alguma coisa engraçada…_

_-Vamos ver como corre o dia – limitei-me a dizer. Se levasse o Potter e os outros a um shopping eles não saberiam manter-se discretos._

_-Lily Evans – exclamou o senhor Florean. – Bem-vinda à Florean's. Onde está o seu amigo apaixonado?_

_Eu corei. Maldita seja! Ok, eu passo a explicar, há um ano atrás o inteligente do Potter comprou-me um gelado na Florean's e disse ao senhor Florean que era para a menina mais bonita do mundo. Na altura fiquei um pouco lisonjeada. Fiquei super chateada com ele e agora o dono da loja perguntava-me sempre por ele! Que seca!_

_-Senhor Fortescue! Receio que o Potter tenha ficado…_

_-Aqui mesmo – respondeu o próprio Troll, atrás de mim. – Senhor Florean, como estás?_

_-Muito bem, caro James. Então a rapariguinha ainda não caiu nos teus braços?_

_-Pode ser que mais um dos seus gelados a faça mudar de ideia. Creio que menta é o seu sabor preferido._

_-Morango – contrariei. Realmente, menta era o meu preferido, mas nem perguntaria como ele sabia. – Já não gosto de menta._

_-Seja – respondeu o Potter, com um sorriso confiante. – Ninguém percebe as mulheres…_

_-Devia ser uma ciência – confirmou o dono da gelataria._

_-Nós vamos à… como se chama aquilo Lily? Shopi?_

_-Shopping – corrigi e tive o prazer de ver o Potter quase se engasgar com o sorvete dele._

_-Um shopping? Vocês vão a um shopping?_

_-Ih! Quando a tia Sarah vai a um shopping chega sempre a casa com muitos sacos…_

_-Que vocês vão carregar para nós – decidi que se eles fossem mesmo connosco era isso que iriam fazer._

_-Tudo bem – acedeu o estúpido do Potter, deitando por terra os meus planos de tortura. – Afinal, o meu lírio não pode carregar com muito peso._

_Bati com o copo do meu gelado com força e fui para a casa de banho. Mal tinha batido a porta quando a Marlene entrou também._

_-Lily? – Perguntou preocupada._

_-Diz ao teu amigo que, mais um apelido daqueles e ele vai parar a St. Mungo's._

_-Ele não faz isso por mal. Acho que a tia Sarah e o tio Edward já o ouviram a falar tanto de ti que já te tratam por "norinha". E acho que não devia ter dito isso – gemeu ela._

_-Muito bem. Não vou compactuar com isso. Os Potter têm de saber que o filho deles me persegue._

_Marlene riu suavemente._

_-Lily! O pai dele concordaria. E a mãe ralhava-lhe e ele continuaria a fazer o que faz. Acho que o tio Edward conquistou a tia Sarah da mesma maneira._

_-Boa! Profecias – resmunguei. – Olha, eu aceito que eles fiquem connosco desde que não haja brincadeirinhas e piadinhas de mau gosto._

_-Eu vou conversar com eles, Lily. Mas acalma-te. Eles não vão fazer mais nada. Prometo._

_-Como podes prometer? Eles são imprevisíveis._

_-Eu vou pedir-lhes._

_-Ao menos o Pettigrew não está aqui – disse, aliviada. E parecia que Marlene era da mesma opinião que eu._

_-Sim, ao menos isso._

_Estive cinco minutos na casa de banho. Encostei a cabeça no espelho da parede e esfriei a cabeça. Não podia explodir de cada vez que eles me irritassem e eu sabia-o. Mas o Potter era irritante demais._

_Já agora porque será que o nome do Potter está sempre no meu diário? Ele é tão parvo!_

_Quando saí da casa de banho, a nossa mesa era a única que estava ocupada e o Potter estava a olhar fixamente para uma chávena, pousada na mesa. Sentei-me e ele empurrou a chávena para a minha frente._

_-Sei que bebes chá quando estás nervosa. Pedi um para ti. De chá preto e frutos._

_Abri a boca para começar a discutir com ele mas não consegui. Ele tinha sido simpático ao pedir-me o chá._

_-Obrigada Potter – agradeci, mas ele limitou-se a acenar com a cabeça._

_-Gostaria que pensasses na hipótese de me tratar por James – voltou a dizer, mas a seguir, voltou ao seu silêncio anormal._

_Acenei e bebi um pouco do chá. Tinha a certeza que os bruxos não conheciam certas infusões de plantas, sendo a mistura de frutos tropicais com chá, uma delas, mas aquele chá estava bom demais._

_Bebi o chá e quando todos íamos a sair, o senhor Florean chamou o Potter aparte. Ficamos todos curiosos, inclusive o Black, que sabia tudo acerca do outro._

_-O que é que o Florean queria, Prongs? – Perguntou-lhe quando ele se voltou a juntar a nós._

_-Nada de especial, depois falo convosco – respondeu ele, guardando um embrulho pequeno dentro do bolso do casaco._

_-Preciso de um estojo de poções – sussurrei para as meninas. – Vou ao Slug e depois encontro-vos na Madame Malkin._

_Em vez de me contrariarem, elas acenaram e avisaram os rapazes. Só reparei na troca de olhares entre todos._

_-Eu vou contigo – decidiu o Lupin._

_-Mas não é preciso, Remus… - tentei dizer._

_-É sim senhora. Vou contigo senão vai o James. Agora escolhe!_

_-Só ultimatos! – Exclamei. – Mais uma e estou fora. Não me interessa que tenha de aturar a Petúnia estúpida e o noivo parvo dela._

_-Lily, é apenas uma questão de segurança – assegurou-me Bia, corando um pouco. Ela e o Lupin estavam os dois apaixonados e nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de dizer ao outro._

_-Oh, pessoal – chamou o Potter, parecendo distante. – Se ela não quer companhia, para quê insistir. Afinal, estávamos só a ser amigos dela, mas ela não quer, por isso, vamos passear à vontade._

_Eu fiquei ali parada, a olhá-lo. Onde estava o Potter que fazia tudo o que eu queria, ou quase?_

_Antes que mais alguém dissesse alguma coisa, agarrei o Lupin pelo braço e puxei-o pela rua._

_-Sabes que era isso que ele queria, certo? – Perguntou-me o meu amigo, com um sorriso. – Ele queria desafiar-te e conseguiu. Conseguiu mais de ti hoje, do que em quatro anos de tentativas, Lily._

_-E? – Perguntei, fingindo-me desinteressada. Afinal, queria saber a resposta._

_-E não sabes o quão chato ele vai estar, esta noite. "__A Lily é tão linda. A Lily fez o que lhe pedi. A Lily é a minha princesa!". A sério, é um pouco constrangedor ouvi-lo falar de ti! Sem ofensa._

_-Pois. Usa o __silencio nele. Fazias um favor ao mundo – resmunguei._

_-Ele não é assim tão mau, Lily… - Defendeu-o Lupin. – É bastante convencido e arrogante, mas tem o direito de o ser. E as raparigas que andam atrás dele… não é ele que as incita a fazê-lo, como fazia antigamente. Elas fazem-no porque querem._

_-Isso não me interessa realmente, Remus – suspirei, derrotada. – Porque é que têm todos de me falar dele?_

_-É instintivo, Lils. Só queremos que não andem às cabeçadas um contra o outro._

_-Isso é impossível. Mas vou tentar. Além disso, este ano temos os O.W.L.'s2. não posso deixar que ele me distraia. Ele ou qualquer um outro._

_-Ele mudou Lily. tu vais ver este ano. Ele mudou. Já não é o mesmo James E. Potter que gostava de andar atrás das miúdas._

_-Se calhar, Remus, mas agora eu quero ir comprar o meu material para Poções, não quero desapontar o Slughorn, certo?_

_-Claro que a melhor das melhores nunca desapontaria Horace Slughorn, Lily. Eu também tenho de comprar um kit de Poções. Entramos os dois._

_Quando entramos na Slug, os clientes que estavam lá dentro calaram-se todos, como se estivéssemos a incomodá-los._

_-Menina Evans, Senhor Lupin, por favor. Querem reabastecer os vossos estojos de Poções? – Perguntou o empregado, como se estivesse com medo de alguma coisa e nos quisesse despachar._

_-Sim. Eu queria um kit de poções novo – pedi desejando, eu também, sair dali o mais depressa possível._

_-Eu também – disse Remus, ao meu lado._

_Na escuridão da noite, eu só conseguia ver um cabelo quase branco e muito comprido, quase feminino se a voz dessa pessoa não fosse masculina. Eu conhecia-a de algum lado._

_O cheiro da loja era nauseabundo, a ovos podres e fez os meus olhos lacrimejarem._

_-Ora, ora – exclamou o dono daquele cabelo. – Se não é o lobo e a sangue de lama imunda._

_-Lucius Malfoy – disse Remus, sarcástico. – Saíste do mundo perfeito de Malfoy Manor para o mundo comum dos mortais?_

_-Pois, sabes como é a vida, Lupin, ou se calhar não sabes, certo? O Potter sabe que tu lhe roubaste a miúda dele? Ou a Evans anda com os dois? – A maldade era perfeitamente audível no seu tom de voz. Mesmo assim, Lily sentiu vontade de defender o Potter da acidez das palavras do outro._

_-E a Narcissa, Malfoy? – Perguntei, ignorando o aviso nos olhos do Remus. – Ouvi dizer que ela estava a divertir-se, o ano passado, na Sala das Necessidades, com o MacMiller, não foi? Estavam a estudar para os O.W.L.'s não foi?_

_-A Narcissa sabe perfeitamente o lugar ao qual pertence. Os erros são para ser perdoados quando é necessário – respondeu-me ele, com altivez, embora eu conseguisse perceber a raiva na voz dele._

_-Vamos embora, Lily. O James e o Sirius devem estar à nossa espera com as raparigas. Vamos pagar._

_-Claro, vão embora. E, Lupin, não te esqueças de dizer ao Potter que o nosso assunto não está terminado. Ainda temos muito que conversar acerca do que ele pode e do que ele deve fazer._

_Quando saímos da Slug, andei um pouco até estarmos longe o suficiente e virei-me para o meu amigo, confrontei-o._

_-Que conversa era aquela do Potter, Remus? – Não queria soar preocupada mas, depois de tanto anos, parece que __só eu tenho o direito de discutir e tratar mal o Potter._

_-É um assunto pendente entre eles os dois, Lily – limitou-se a dizer. – Não me parece que o James gostasse que tu soubesses. É entre eles._

_Não insisti mais no assunto, primeiro porque estávamos a chegar à Madame Malkin e já tinha visto os dois rapazes à porta, segundo porque não queria que o Remus pensasse que estava preocupada com o Potter, o que realmente não estava._

_-Já chegaram? – Perguntou o Black._

_-Pois… - Respondi, sarcástica. – O que te parece? Que ainda estamos na Slug?_

_-Estás mal-humorada – adivinhou ele, de uma maneira muito inteligente, pensei eu, um pouco maldosa._

_-Estamos todos um pouco lentos, não Black? – Retorqui. – As meninas estão lá dentro?_

_-Estão – respondeu o Black, mais uma vez. Estranhei o facto do Potter ainda não ter falado comigo. E eu estou a dar demasiada importância a isso._

_-Vimos o Malfoy, na Slug, ele perguntou por ti, Potter – avisei, antes de entrar._

_A Marlene e a Bia estavam as duas à volta de um manto preto que não parecia ter nada de especial, mas quando cheguei mais perto, percebi que as linhas eram diferentes do normal._

_-Lily, tens de o experimentar. Ele não ficou bem a nenhuma das duas! Tem de te ficar bem. A abertura do pescoço, em vez de ser tradicional, tinha um decote em bico que fazia sobressair as linhas._

_-Moda de Mantos – resmunguei antes de entrar no provador._

_Ao fim, acabei por levar o manto porque, gostei dele e pelos vistos, ficava-me bem._

_Quando saímos da loja, estiquei o braço e entreguei o saco ao Remus, que o entregou ao Black que, por sua vez, o entregou ao Potter. Ele limitou-se a encolher os ombros e caminhar pela rua._

_-Lily! – Exclamou a Bia. – Já podemos ir ao shopping?_

_-Claro. Mas acho que primeiro vão querer trocar os vossos galeões por dinheiro Muggle._

_Eles suspiraram, desiludidos e excitados ao mesmo tempo._

_Expliquei-lhes mais uma vez como funcionava o dinheiro Muggle e eles ficaram espantados com a __suposta facilidade daquilo._

_Voltamos ao Leaky Cauldron e, em vez de entrarmos na lareira, fomos directamente para a porta, onde os meus amigos feiticeiros não conheciam nada._

_-Onde é que estamos? – Perguntou Marlene, um pouco assustada._

_-Charing Cross Road – respondi, com um sorriso, divertido. – Não vais ser assassinada ao virar da esquina. Além disso, o shopping é já aqui ao lado._

_-A tia Sarah não tinha o dia de folga, hoje, James? – Perguntou a Marlene com um sorriso._

_-Não. Ela ia ficar, mas aconteceu um imprevisto no Departamento de Aurors e ela teve de ir verificar o que se estava a passar – confirmou ele, com um sorriso amigável._

_-O que é aquilo? – Perguntou o Sirius, muito sério, a apontar para um poster do rei._

_-Ah, aquele é o Rei, Sirius – respondi. – que dia é hoje?_

_-Dezasseis de Agosto – respondeu o Potter, voltando outra vez ao seu estado mudo._

_-Hoje faz oito anos que o Rei do rock, Elvis Presley morreu._

_-Elvis quê? – Insistiu o Black, atarantado. – Ele é o Phineas Peabody. Aquele feiticeiro que tem uma casa perto de Hogwarts, lembraste Prongs?_

_-Qualquer coisa Sirius. Não me chateies, Padfoot – respondeu o outro mal-humorado._

_-Desculpa? Eu sei o que estou a dizer. O Rei do rock morreu há oito anos __e foi enterrado. Por favor, não és um daqueles fãs que diz que viu o Elvis a passear pela rua, na versão feiticeiro._

***Fim do Flashback*******

Em vez de contar tudo o que se passou, vou resumir. Já lá vão dez páginas.

O Potter ficou cada vez mais mudo, enquanto o dia passava. Enquanto os outros se riam e se divertiam com as coisas "esquisitas" do mundo Muggle.

Como me vi encurralada, convidei-os a todos para ir a minha casa. Esse todos incluía o Potter, por quem a minha mãe se engraçou. Motivo pelo qual, há poucos minutos atrás veio cá, falar-me dele e da sua boa educação.

*******Flashback***

_-Lily? – Perguntou da porta, quando eu peguei no meu diário._

_-Sim, mamã?_

_-Queria falar contigo. Importas-te? – Perguntou, sentando-se na beira da minha cama._

_-Diz._

_-Os teus amigos são muito simpáticos e bem-educados. Nada a ver com as amigas da Petúnia. E aquele James? Muito simpático e lisonjeador. Acho que nunca tinha ouvido um miúdo com idade para ser meu filho dizer-me que eu sou muito bonita… Fez-me bem ao ego._

_Quase rolei os olhos. Aquele Potter paga-me, pensei._

_-Sim, mãe, ele é tudo e mais alguma coisa – concordei, num pequeno amuo._

_-O que se passa? Pareceu-me que não gostas dele…_

_-Nem por isso mãe – voltei a concordar. – Ele é arrogante, convencido e as miúdas andam todas atrás dele._

_-Depois temos de falar nisso. Vou mandar-te uma coruja a explicar-te certas coisas._

_-Mãe… queria pedir-te uma coisa…_

_-A Marlene já falou comigo. Quer que tu vás passar o resto das tuas férias a casa dela. Queres ir?_

_-Claro mamã – respondi, atirando os braços à volta do seu pescoço. Adoro-te._

_-O que é isso? – Perguntou-me a mãe, agarrando-me no pulso._

_-Ahm… não é nada. É só uma pulseira. Que eu ia tirar agorinha mesmo – repliquei, tentando abrir o fecho da pulseirinha._

_-Deixa-me ver isso._

_Quando ela viu as letras gravadas na placa de prata, sorriu._

_-Não é nada? Eu não acho que isso seja nada. Ele tem as miúdas atrás dele? E porque daria ele uma pulseira dessas a uma se poderia ter todas as que quisesse sem gastar um cêntimo?_

_-Não sei. – Admiti._

_-Pensa nisso, meu anjo. Faz as malas. Vou chamar as meninas. E não te esqueças de me escrever. E não te esqueças de mandar a Athena várias vezes. Quero saber como andam as coisas na escola._

_-Claro. Adoro-te mamã._

***Fim do Flashback***

O jantar não podia ter sido pior, com a Petúnia a ser irónica a cada garfada que metia na boca. Sinceramente, não sei como ela pode ser tão magra se come como um cavalo!

E o Troll do Dursley a olhar-nos de lado.

Esta noite, foi a minha vez de levantar a mesa e o Potter, para meu completo espanto, ajudou-me.

Ainda não contei como é que o néscio do Potter me deu a pulseira.

***Flashback***

_Estávamos todos na sala e, na altura de eles irem embora tive de, sob a pena de ouvir um sermão da minha mãe, acompanhá-los à porta._

_Ele limitou-se a estender-me o embrulho que o Senhor Florean lhe tinha entregue de manhã e eu limitei-me a olhar para ele._

_Quando abri o embrulho ele já tinha ido embora e a pulseira de prata, que repousava na seda vermelha, era muito bonita e simples._

_E eu apaixonei-me por ela. Nem sequer pensem que eu escrevi o que estava aqui nesta linha. Não gostei. Odiei o presente. Se não fosse por uma questão de boa educação._

_-Obrigada – limitei-me a dizer. Ele lançou-me aquele sorriso que não fora usual hoje e eu dei por mim a sorrir como uma parva._

***Fim do Flashback***

Mas enquanto ele estava na sala de jantar, a preparar a loiça, o noivo da minha irmã entrou na cozinha e tentou agarrar-me.

Mais uma vez e, do nada, apareceu um enorme cão preto. O mesmo que atacou aquele homem no Leaky e ele foi para a sala, fingindo não se ter passado nada.

Agora vou para a cama.

Amanhã vou para casa da Marlene, passar os últimos dias do Verão.

E adeus ao Rei.

"_We're caught in a trap, _

_I can't walk out_

_Because I love you too much baby…_

_Why can't you see_

_What she's doing to me,_

_When you don't believe a word I say_

_We can go on together_

_With suspicious minds_

_And we can build our dreams_

_On suspicious minds_

_So, if an old friend I know_

_Drops by to say hello _

_Would I still see suspicion in your eyes? _

_Here we go again _

_Asking where I've been _

_You can't see these tears are real _

_I'm crying _

_We can't go on together _

_With suspicious minds _

_And be can't build our dreams _

_On suspicious minds _

_Oh let our love survive _

_Or dry the tears from your eyes _

_Let's don't let a good thing die _

_When honey, you know _

_I've never lied to you _

_Mmm yeah, yeah"_

Elvis Presley, Suspicious Minds.

Até depois, Lils.

1 Leaky Cauldron – Caldeirão Escoante.

2 O.W.L. – Ordinary Wizarding Levels, em português: N.B.F.'s – Níveis Básicos de Feitiçaria.


End file.
